This invention is a method for making uranium chloride, UCl3, by combining Cl2 with Cd to form CdCl2 which reacts with Uranium to form UCl3.
There is an ongoing problem concerning the development of a method of producing large quantities of uranium chloride (UCl3) which is not corrosive to the containment vessel. The use of gaseous HCL as the chlorinating agent results in extensive levels of corrosion in ferrous metal containers and any associated ferrous components. To counter this, the use of non-corrosive reactants was explored. It is known that CdCl2 is not a corrosive chlorinating agent and can be combined with uranium to form UCl3. However, if CdCl2 is purchased in its commercial form and then purified, the process becomes too expensive and also creates Cd metal waste. An alternate method involves the use of pyrophoric UH3; however, to make large batches of UCl3 requires large facility and equipment costs to meet the safety requirements, thus, resulting in the occurrence of a large financial outlay. On the other hand, Applicants have developed an alternate method by combining gaseous chlorine with liquid cadmium to form the CdCl2 for use as the chlorinating agent with uranium to produce UCl3 while not creating a large Cd waste residue since the Cd is continually recycled. Thus, the object of this invention is to provide an apparatus and method for the production of UCl3 in a matrix salt, for instance LiClxe2x80x94KCl eutectic, and in a manner which does not result in extensive corrosion of the containment vessel and associate manufacturing apparatus. Another objective is to provide for an apparatus and method which produces UCl3 at a reasonable cost. Additional advantages, objects and novel features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following and by practice of the invention.
To achieve the foregoing and other advantages, this invention is an apparatus and method for producing UCl3 without corroding the containment vessel or the components associated with the production of the UCl3. To produce the CdCl2, gaseous Cl2 is introduced into liquid Cd which resides, due to density differences, under a molten salt, LiClxe2x80x94KCl. Since CdCl2 is insoluble in Cd and has a lower density, it will rise through the liquid Cd into the LiClxe2x80x94KCl layer. A porous basket containing uranium is suspended in the molten salt layer. The CdCl2 reacts with the uranium to form UCl3 which is soluble in the molten salt and Cd which sinks due to density differences and recombines with the Cd pool under the molten salt. To maintain the molten state of the Cd and the salt, the temperature of the reactants are maintained at about 600xc2x0 C. during chlorination process. After the reaction is complete, the temperature can be lowered to approximately 450 to 500xc2x0 C. for pressure siphoning of the product salt from the vessel.